Kiku and Mimi
by Canadagirl52
Summary: Kiku moves to a new school in America, and right away quite literally runs into a very interesting girl.  AU, only has Japan.


**Hello! I know, this isn't a promised oneshot about G.W., or Charlie and Pierre's relationship, nor is it an NCIS/Hetalia Crossover. I can explain.**

**My friend XMimiBelleX's birthday was on Monday (the ninth)! And a while ago she said to me, "I want you to write me a story about me and Japan for my birthday." Well, it's not finished yet, but I can at least post a first chapter for her. Happy Birthday, XMimiBelleX! (By the way, my friends and I call her Belarus) I couldn't upload it on the exact day because it wouldn't let me log in...**

**Disclaimer; Is this really necessary? I mean, it _is_ called a fanfic.**

**Separate from _Canada's Wish._**

The sprawling brick building was a familiar sight to all of the students filing into it. Most of them had seen it since they were five, so they hardly gave it more than a passing glance, its grandeur faded from their minds. They also hardly even looked at the other two buildings, one with a new addition, the other half-built, that shared the campus with the first. But for one, the building gave him pause, and he gazed at it with a small amount of trepidation.

He was Kiku Honda, a short, slight Japanese boy with short, neat black hair and dull brown eyes. He gazed at his new school, wondering how it would differ from the one he had left in Japan. They didn't even have uniforms-Kiku was wearing jeans and a plain T-shirt.

Finally, he took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. The entrance he used led to a small section of hallway that had two branches, and he found himself facing doors that opened into an auditorium. He was lost; where was the Main Office? He was just about to approach one of the teachers standing by the auditorium doors, when another body collided with him, and he fell, his backpack skidding away across the floor.

"Oh, my god! I'm _so_ sorry!" said a loud voice. Kiku looked up at the person who ran into him. It was a girl with short, curly, dark blond hair. He couldn't distinguish her eye color; he was too distracted by her glasses and purple eye shadow. She helped him up, and he discovered that she wasn't much taller than him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Do you ever, Mimi?" interrupted another girl, whose hair was also short and curly, but brown. She had glasses but no makeup. She handed Kiku his bag. "Wow, what luck. Had you stopped anywhere else, she would've hit _me._"

"I was aiming for you, Carrie. Hug!" Mimi suddenly cried, flinging her arms around the other girl, who returned the embrace.

When they were done, Carrie smiled at Kiku. "Don't mind Mimi. She gets overexcited."

Mimi laughed. Then she looked carefully at Kiku. "Hey, you're new here, aren't you?"

"_Hai_. I am Kiku Honda. I just moved here from Japan."

"You're from Japan? So cool!" Kiku could see what Carrie meant by Mimi getting overexcited.

"_Hai._ I was looking for the Main Office…"

"I'll show you where it is!" Mimi shouted, grabbing his arm. Carrie called "See you later, Mimi!" as she dragged him away.

"I'm Mimi Finsh, by the way." She told him. "That was my friend Carrie Danson. She's a Senior. What grade are you?"

"I-I believe I will be in tenth grade." He responded.

"Awesome! A Sophomore, same as me!"

"_Gomen_, but…Senior? Sophomore?"

"Just names we give to the different grades. 9th graders are Freshmen, 10th are Sophomores, 11th are Juniors, and the Seniors are Grade 12." She stopped at a large panel of glass facing a trophy case. Behind the glass, a long desk could be seen. "Here's the Office. Just talk to one of the ladies behind the counter. I gotta go to my first class. See ya, Kiku!"

Kiku stood there for a few seconds, blinking, as Mimi ran off down the hall. She was brimming with energy. A word from his native language came to the surface of his mind; _kaze_. Wind. Yes, it described her well.

He went inside the Office.

**Yes, that is it for now. I know it's short, but this is a prologue. Please review, and wish XBelleMimiX a happy birthday!**


End file.
